Jumbo
'''Jumbo '''is a Caledonian Railway (CR) 294 class that lives on the Moorland Steam Railway. He's good friends with LMS-built Fowler Compound Stovold. Bio Jumbo was built in 1885 by the Caledonian Railway's workshops of St Rollox in Glasgow, Scotland, for freight work on the network. Being Scottish, he had a better cab than other locomotives seen in England and also being Caledonian, he has a reputation for hauling passenger trains at speed. He enjoyed racing against No. 123 between 1890 to her withdrawal in 1935, when he was moved "south of the border" and allocated to Crewe. During this time, he met the LMS 4P "Compound" Stovold and said that he was built in 1924 to a design from the Caledonian Railway, because his new friend was a supremacist with ex-Midland Railway (MR) and London, Midland & Scottish Railway (LMS) locomotives. After WWII, he was moved back to Scotland to help on his former home on ex-CR metals. His new friend rarely visited due to the 4-4-0 being allocated to Scotland. By the time of Nationalisation of the railways in 1948, Jumbo was operating out of Ardrossan sheds, which was part of his home metals and was now one of only 240 members of his class to make it to BR service. He was finally withdrawn in 1962 and sent to Arnott Young scrapyard at Troon, but was left there for over ten years. He was finally preserved by the MSR in 1972 when the railway was trying to expand their fleet to locomotives from Scotland, since many were of English origin. When he arrived on the railway, the 0-6-0 was amazed to see that his old friend was preserved by the MSR too. Jumbo was restored to operational condition in 1986 and painted into LMS Crimson Lake livery with the crest on the cab sides and his number on the tender. The two were never seen apart and both continued their friendship while working services on the Dentin extension, until when Jumbo and Titan were overheard by Stovold and the Compound, who claimed he was MR 2P when built, threatened to terminate their friendship. Jumbo immitted that he was really built by St Rollox in 1885, the 4P was appalled and decided to never speak to the CR 294 class again, until a USA class threatened him with black mail. When Jumbo was yelled at by Stovold, Audie told them all that the "2P when built" was actually a Fowler-designed, Stanier-constructed 4P "Compound" built in 1932, revealing the secret of Stovold. When Jumbo was withdrawn for display in the Northampsmith Railway Museum in 1996, he was repainted to a unique CR blue while Stovold into an inauthentic LMS Crimson Lake in that same style that Jumbo wore before his repaint. The two mended their friendship when they were placed side-by-side in the museum and they explained to visitors how railways operated in the glory days of British rail transport. Personality Jumbo is a kind locomotive and is normally trying to make friends with rivals, even when it came to lying to LMS-built Compound Stovold about his actual build year. Livery For most of the series, Jumbo is painted in LMS (early) Crimson Lake with his number on his tender and the LMS emblem on his cab sides. Before becoming a static display in the Northampsmith Railway Museum when his first boiler ticket ran out, Jumbo was repainted to one of the versions of CR Lined Blue with blue running board sides and buffer shanks. Basis or real locomotive Jumbo is based off the real BR No. 57274. Trivia Jumbo's name refers to the Caledonian Railway (CR) 294 and 711 class' nickname, "Jumbos". * Taffy and Jinty also are named after their class' nicknames. Jumbo is the first and only locomotive to have buffer shanks in away colour other than red or black (his unusual CR livery has blue shanks) Jumbo is the second Scottish Region steam locomotive owned by the MSR, the first being Catherine. * Despite Jinty being Scottish-built, he's not counted as a Scottish locomotive (due to his Derby origins. Jumbo's model is a DJH Models kit, which has been painted to represent one of the last of the class In service, withdrawn in 1962. * Jumbo's model shows him with safety valves on the firebox instead of the dome, which indicates he was rebuilt to this configuration by either Hugh Smellie, John Lambie, John Farquharson McIntosh, or reboilered by the LMS (as in the case of Caley 123, another Drummond locomotive and the only 4-2-2 on the CR) Shane Sowter got The idea of Jumbo's class being in the series and the name was because it reminded him of the Boeing 747 passenger jet aircraft, first flying in 1969. They both shared the same nickname ("Jumbos") and the nickname lead to the character's name. The other reason was because of the aforementioned livery applied to the Railworks/Dovetail Games Train Simulator model created by Caledonia Works. Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Tender locomotives Category:Ex-LMS